Love, Betrayal & Family
by FictionLover610
Summary: It's been 2 years since her death and now she's back. The Originals have no idea what is coming towards them. Long held secrets will be revealed. Betrayal's will be avenged. She won't be silenced this time. It's her time now and she will take back what was once hers. Kalijah, Klaroline, Stebecka, Kennet and FreyaXDamon There will be other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.**

 **Authors Note**

 **I am a huge fan of the vampire diaries, though the character pairings leave a lot to be desired. I do not know if anyone will like this story but it's a part of my overactive imagination, so bear with me. Though it may appear to be canon, only a few parts will be.**

 **PS: It has been two years since the events of The Vampire Diaries, season 5. The Originals have not stepped back into Mystic Falls since the death of Katherine Pierce.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **General POV**

So, what exactly am I walking into tonight? Askes Hailey. Only the most dangerous and influential congregation of vampires the world has ever known.

"Marcel. Welcome. I admire your confidence. Please allow me to make some introductions. We count among our society celebrated actors, artists, Politicians. Of course, most of us prefer to live life outside of the public eye. That doesn't make our talents any less impressive" says Aya.

At the same time, Elijah walks in with Hailey, quite literally into the Lion's den. The moment they enter the party, every eye is on Elijah. "Why are they all staring at you?" asked Hailey. "Kind of a big deal around here" replies Elijah. "They are all part of your sire line" says Hailey. "Most of them tragically Yes, You see Hailey I wanted to assemble minds, curious about the world and eager to improve it, allowing the time and circumstances to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new better civilization. It was naïve. Eventually I was forced to abandon them once I'd realised that I had cultivated a legion of egomaniacal sociopaths" says Elijah. Elijah and Hailey start to dance and that's when they see Marcel with Aya and Elijah suddenly says "This isn't a party, it's an initiation".

Then enters Tristan Du Martell, who then proceeds to tell Marcel about his initiation. He then asks Hailey to dance.

In the meanwhile Lucien and Klaus discover that, Alexis the seer has been kidnapped and thanks to Freya's location spell, the discover that she is at the Daville Estate, the same party the Strix party is being held. They decide to crash the party. Their crazy plan has them enter while Tristan and Hailey are dancing. They come in with masked and costumed girls (one of whom is Freya), creating a ruckus, which allows Freya to step away while everyone's eyes are on them. "My God, It's a room full of Elijah's" says Lucien drunkenly. "I had that exact same nightmare once" says Klaus. They then proceed to irritate Tristan until Elijah decides to intervene, "NIKLAUS. You're hammered. Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here, but it does….hamper the festivities somewhat. So could I recommend that you find the nearest exit? And could you take your playthings with you". "Leave him be Elijah" says a voice at the top of the staircase. "This party was getting too boring for my liking anyway".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

Chapter 2

 **Elijah's POV**

"Leave him be Elijah" says a voice at the top of the staircase. "This party was getting too boring for my liking anyway". I knew that voice, I thought, as I watched the looks of fear on the strix, who then get down on their knees facing the stairs and bow. That voice has been haunting my thoughts and dreams for over 500 years. She's supposed to be dead. I turned around and there she was looking as beautiful as the day I first saw here, the only woman I have ever loved, my heart's desire...Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. I just stood there watching as she came down the stairs, her long and glossy curls bouncing with each step she took in that beautiful black, purple and white strapless gown. Around her neck was the necklace I gave her for her birthday, back when she was human. "How are you alive" I heard Tristan ask her. "Remember your place Tristan. Do not question me", says Katerina. "I apologize, it won't happen again" says Tristan. I wondered what was going on. How was it that a 1000 year old vampire took orders from a 540 year old vampire.

Aya comes forward and says "Everyone this is the reason of tonight's celebration, our leader has come back from the dead. Let us rejoice in her revival". "Lucien…Klaus…you are more than welcome to stay for the festivities. The more the merrier. Marcel, you have an hour to give me your answer. Do not delay. I have no patience for tardiness. Let the party begin" says Katerina and then she walks to the bar.

I am stunned to hear that she is in charge of the Strix, since Tristan and Aya have been running it for centuries. There are several questions going through my mind. How is my Katerina alive? How long has she been alive? Why didn't she come to me?

"What is going on here brother?" Niklaus asks me. "I haven't the faintest idea but I will get to the bottom of it" I replied. We stood there watching as Tristan and Aya go to speak to Katerina. She said something to them and they now appear to be frightened. "Find out what she's up to brother" says Niklaus.

Hailey is saying something to me but all I can concentrate on is my beautiful Katerina just sitting there. She hasn't looked at me since she made her entrance. I leave Hailey and walk towards her. Her back is to me but I guess she sensed me coming. She spoke up, without turning around, just as I reached her "What do you want Elijah?" "Katerina...How?..When?..What?.." I stammered, not able to from a question. "This isn't the time or place Elijah. I will meet up with you and answer your questions later. Now if you will excuse me, I have an initiation to judge". Saying so, she walked away.

As I watch her walk away, I can't help but wonder why she was so abrupt with me. She used to love to talk to me and now she doesn't even want to look at my face properly. I know I have a lot to answer, for not picking up her calls or visiting her on her deathbed. There is hardness to her that was never there before. It's as if she has the weight of the entire world on her shoulders and she has turned to stone, just to handle it.

Niklaus expects me to find out what she is up to, but I have a bad feeling she would rather tell anyone but me what is going on. Sweet Frigga, what am I supposed to do? Thank goodness she did not see me come in with Hailey or we would have had a blood bath for entertainment this evening.

 **General POV**

While the party was going on Freya managed to find the seer and knock her out, as she had decided to change sides. After dumping the seer in the trunk of Klaus's car, she went back to the party to tell Klaus and Lucien that she had found Alexis. She arrives just in time to see the Strix bowing down to Katherine. She stood at a side and watched what was going on.

 **Freya POV**

Who is this woman? And what has she got to do with my brothers, she wondered. She could see different emotions flashing across Elijah's face: Love, Confusion, Worry, and Guilt. She could also see confusion and anger on Niklaus's face. Why does Elijah look like he is hiding something? I hope whatever he is hiding won't cause problems in the family. I finally have my brothers with me after centuries spent away from them and I don't want to lose them. I still have to find a way to bring Kol and Finn back. Plus this stupid prophecy is messing with my brother's minds. I hope this Katherine person isn't another enemy here to take revenge from my brothers. Though there is something very familiar about her. I just can't place where I have seen her, she thinks.

I manage to catch Niklaus's attention, to signal to him that I have the seer. He walks towards me and we leave to go back home.

 **Elijah POV**

While I was thinking about Katerina, I received a text from Freya, _We have the seer. Come home immediately._ I go and grab Hailey so we can go home. When we reach home, the seer shows me and Hailey the prophecy, just as we were going to see who betrays us, she spits out blood and we taste poison in her blood. Lucien tries to save her but she dies in his arms.

Once the seer has been disposed of and Lucien leaves, I plead tiredness and go to my room before my siblings and Hailey can question me. As I lie in bed I think of my Katerina and how I have always hated that Katherine façade she portrays to the world. I decide that tomorrow I was going to meet her and find out what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish i did.

Chapter 3

 **General POV**

It has been a week since the Strix Party. Marcel is now a member of Strix, though he has assured us that he is doing so to look out for Klaus's best interests. Klaus found out about what Elijah did to Aurora centuries ago and after a massive fight- during which furniture was destroyed and bites were exchanged, Klaus and Elijah have worked out their differences. They are now trying to find out what happened to Rebekah. They have organised a Luncheon with the first sired, in the hopes of trying to figure out what they are up to.

They had barely started, when Freya comes in saying "We are welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now, convenient, given she's the one who has the answers I want". "Oh for heaven's sake, now I have to deal with the long lost sister. Nik please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly this kind of lunacy that forced me to steal Rebekah in the first place" says Aurora. "What did you do with her" asked Freya. "No I'm sorry love but this prophecy has you all acting as fools and I've no intention of risking my life to foolishness. Now I can't trust Rebekah with any of you. And I can't trust the silly dear to endure on her own, so I decided to put her someplace safe. Imagine a spot where no harm can come to her. Where in fact no one can possibly track her down. Yes, rest assured Rebekah is perfectly fine, At the bottom of the ocean" says Aurora happily. "You're bluffing! Tell me you're bluffing?" asks Niklaus trying to control his temper. "Oh you should all be thanking me. Rebekah's never been safer. She's plenty of company down there, there's all the little crabs…" Aurora trails of as she suddenly starts to throw up blood, as more blood pours from her nose and eyes.

All eyes were on Freya, who looked just as surprised as the others, when a voice was heard, "My My Aurora, Your lunacy is appearing. Now what do we have here? A social gathering where I'm not invited. Now that is not acceptable" says Katerina walking into the room.

 **Katherine's POV**

"We haven't met before, I'm Katherine Pierce" I say holding out my hand to Freya. "Freya Mikaelson" she replies before grasping my hand. "What are you?" she asks when our palms connect. "All in good time my darling" I reply. I turn to Klaus and nod my head at him and then I turn to Elijah "Hello my love, aren't you going to welcome me" I ask him. "Oh well, we can deal with your lack of conversational skills later. Let's talk about why I came here…Aaaahh!" I yelled as I felt someone bite me and I flung my attacker into the wall. Mentally uttering a spell, I stuck them there. Imagine my surprise when I saw who attacked me. "Hailey! Still trying to one up on your elders I see" I said to her. "Let's see you live now you bitch. Klaus won't heal you since he happens to hate you" she taunted. "Oh my darling little wolf, I see you have forgotten who you're dealing with. Why in the world would I need Klaus to heal me? Foolish little wolf didn't you learn anything while you worked for me" I said to her. Then to the disbelief of them all, I closed my eyes and concentrated, running my palm over the bite as I did so pulling the venom from it, thus allowing the bite to heal. When I opened my eyes I could see their mouths wide open in shock. I could just picture a horde of sheep being able to fit in their mouths and I could not help but laugh, which brought them to their senses immediately.

"Now where were we" I asked before they could question me on what I had just done. "Why isn't my sister waking up" Tristan interrupted me. "Oh good lord. Your still on about your sister, can't you think of anything else", I flicked my wrist and strapped Aurora to her chair, and then I snapped my fingers to wake her up. "Now Aurora, you would do well to keep your mouth shut or else…" I trailed. She nodded her head in acceptance. Freya took a seat next to Klaus. I started to talk "As I was saying, I needed Aya to run some errands for me, but she did not answer my calls. So I decided to track her. Imagine my surprise when I discovered her to be in Marrakech." I turn around and ask "Tell me Tristan, why was Aya in another country without my knowledge? As I recall the Strix have no business there" He averts his head and does not answer. "No answer? Oh well, I was going to let you live but now I've changed my mind. I can't have disobedience among the Strix. After all bad seeds must always be removed" I said. "You won't harm my brother, Klaus won't let you. After all, you need us to give you Rebekah's location" Aurora taunts me.

Hearing this I could not control my laughter. They all looked at me strangely. Once I had gained control of myself, I spoke up "Did you really think I had no idea what the three of you were up to. Aurora next time you decide to drop cargo into the middle of the ocean, check and see what is in the crate." I say to their astonishment. Klaus jumps to feet asking me if where Rebekah is. "She is safe and undaggered. They used a cursed dagger on her, which has given her severe anger issues. She kind of behaves as though she has been possessed. Luckily for everyone, I shipped her off to a safe place, where a coven is trying to get rid of the curse. I did send a white oak ash dagger just in case. I did send her a present. One that she will enjoy immensely. I do believe she once called him the love of her life" I tell him. "The love of her life? What foolishness is this? Which incompetent fool did you send to my sister? Answer me, before I rip your throat out" Klaus yells. I raise my eyebrow at him and say "Again with the death threats. You really need new lines. You do know whom I'm talking about. After all, you two were best friends at one time and I did sire him".

I watch Klaus's face change from confusion to realization and he starts to chuckle as he finally understood whom I'm referring to. "I'm sure Rebekah will enjoy waking up to his face" he says. I see Lucien twitching and I wordlessly strap him to his chair, I then Strap Tristan to just in case. "Now let's talk about how I spent my morning" I said to them, sitting down once again. "I attended a board meeting for the shareholders of Kingmaker Land Development. Due to mismanagement and discrepancies the board unanimously voted to hand over control to the highest shareholder, meaning me." "How is that possible, the majority of shares belong to the financial company called P.I. and it's my company why wasn't I notified about a meeting" Lucien yells.

"You weren't notified because you weren't wanted. You were warned that the board would be keeping a close eye on you but you did not listen. You're spending on research to God knows what has been bleeding the company dry. As for how I own your company now, then next time research the company before selling them your shares. I own P.I; also known as Petrova International" I say and then magically shut his mouth. God he is so annoying I said to myself. I continue "Now I just have to deal with those stupid labs you set up". Lucien starts to squirm as soon as he hears this. This makes me very suspicious. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Klaus has also seen him squirm. What is going on in those labs? I'll have to send some of my own staff to find out. I see Klaus staring intently at me with a question in his eyes. He wants to know about the labs as well. I nod to him to let him know that I will tell him my findings. Which I will because despite our enmity, I have to admit that Klaus is a brilliant tactician. Hell, I might as well take him with me when I check them out. In the meanwhile I'll have to keep these morons alive.

I place a call to some of my trusted men and have them come with the items I requested. In the meanwhile we all just sit in silence. Until it is broken by Klaus asking me how I can do magic when I am a vampire. "I will answer your questions the moment, these brats have been dealt with. And don't even think even think of trying to stop me, especially with Aurora".


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the late upload. I had intended to upload this chapter last week but due to exams and project submissions, I was delayed.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

Chapter 4

 **General POV**

"What did she do to you?" Freya asked Katherine. "She destroyed the one place where I felt peace…my sanctuary" Katherine replied. "Siyuan?" Elijah asked, finally opening his mouth. Katherine nods yes. At their confused looks Elijah says "Siyuan is a monastery set high up in the mountains of Tibet. It is run by Chinese monks (who also have healing magic) for the supernatural world. They teach the supernatural to calm themselves and try to find peace, when they are disturbed. I have had to send Katerina there every time I was forced to turn her emotions on" he said to his sibling's surprise. "You mean where you thought you turned my emotions on. My emotions have always been on. Over 500 years together Elijah and you never realized that. I have always accepted full responsibility for my actions, no matter the consequences. After all only the weak turn their emotions off, isn't that right Klaus? Katherine asked much to everyone's shock. Much to the surprise of his siblings Klaus agreed with her.

"You know, one of my sired was there during the time that Aurora was put there. The stories he told me will astonish you" Katherine says changing the topic. She then turns around to Lucien and says "Did you really think she would return your so called love, when she has the eternal love of her darling brother". When Lucien looked confused Katherine said "How daft can you be? You do know that they are sleeping with each other. Apparently she used to spend her time there talking to herself and telling everyone who would listen or those who were in a vicinity about how she missed her brother and what she would do when they are were reunited. Of course, she also alternated with how much she hated him for sending her there and how much she hates the Mikaelsons especially you Elijah". On hearing this everyone turned green and Freya vomited right on Tristan. "Oh well that's was the problem with royalty in the past, they were so intent on power, that they married within their families and unfortunately produced kids that had a few screws loose" says Katherine. "You should know all about that" says Tristan to Katherine. "Oh God No, my parents were not related by blood, just marriage" says Katherine much to everyone's surprise.

Once they had recovered from the shock, Katherine magically got rid of the vomit. Just then her men arrived. When she notices Aya with them, she speeds over and rips out her heart and sets her on fire. She then proceeds to the first sired. She knocks them out and put them on the ground in a row. She then creates a circle of salt around them, with lit candles outside the boundary. "What do you intend to do with them?" asked Freya. "Well I intend to take a page out of Klaus's Playbook" says Katherine to their surprise. She tells some men to get the coffins out of the car. Once the coffins are brought in she begins to chant. After nearly 10 minutes of chanting we see their bodies turn grey. She levitates the bodies into the coffins and shuts them. She then cuts her palm and rubs the blood over the latches and then proceeds to magically seal the coffins. Katherine then turns to the Strix and says "Take the coffins in place them in the empty vault and lock it. I will seal it later. None of you will ever utter a word about the coffins whereabouts. If you do, I will know and there will be hell to pay. " They all bow down to her and then leave.

"Now" says Katherine "let's move to a more pleasant area". They all move towards the lounge area and sit down. Freya says to Katherine "Thank you for all you have done for my family. I do not know how to repay you. If you ever need anything, you only have to ask". "No need to thank me Freya. I just did what I had to. Desiccating them serves my purpose well. They have been the bane of my existence for years now. The best part about that spell is that only my blood will open up those coffins".

"Well then I forgive you for running away and making me wait 500 years to break my curse" said Klaus. "Why Thank you for that Klaus. It's very magnanimous of you" I say sarcastically. "You do know that I can take you down in my sleep right. Though I must admit it will be really nice and peaceful not to keep looking over my shoulder all the time because of you" said Katherine. "How is all this possible? Witches lose their magic when they turn into vampires. Plus you have never had magic before. So how is it that you have magic?" Elijah asked me in shock. "Like I said before, it's a very long story. Unfortunately we are a few members short and I don't really want to repeat the story again and again" she answered.

 **Klaus POV**

"Who the hell is missing?" I asked getting irritated. I could see Elijah rolling his eyes at my impatience. But I don't care. I want to know how the greatest pain of my existence could be stronger than me and also how in the world did she come back alive. "My family" she replied much to the shock of Freya and me. I then noticed that Elijah did not look surprised at this revelation. In fact why does he look so guilty? Did he know about this? If so for how long and why didn't he tell me?

"I believe your siblings would also be interested in it as well" she said. "Wait. You intend to wait for Rebekah" I asked? "Not just Rebekah, but Finn and Kol as well" she replied shocking us again. "You do know that they are dead right?" asked Freya.

"Oh please. It's the supernatural world. No one stays dead forever. We just have to bring them back to life" she said. Freya asked her how she would do that. "With the right power and spell, anything is possible" She answers. "Do you have the spell needed?" Freya questioned. "Yes darling, I do" Katherine replied. Unfortunately the only thing that we have from the list of things needed is the full moon, which coincidentally will be tomorrow night. The rest of the ingredients will take some time to gather. I'm leaving the spell behind so you can go through it" she tells Freya. "Hey Klaus, you want to come with to check out Lucien's labs tomorrow?" she asked me much to my surprise. Too shocked to say something I just nod my head in response.

"Well then I'm gonna make a move. Bye everyone, see your'll tomorrow. Goodnight" said Katherine and she walks out of the room in those ridiculously high shoes.

 **Gen POV**

"How in the world does she walk in those things? Even Rebekah does not wear shoes that high!" asked Freya after Katherine had left. "Well sister not only does she walk inn those heels but I have seen her do a lot more in those including killing over a 100 vampires without slowing down" said Elijah much do his siblings disbelief. "Anyway it's getting late. Some of us have an early start in the morning" says Elijah looking at Klaus. With that he walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunately, My class workload has been increased, so i might be a little late in updating the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

Chapter 5

 **GEN POV**

The next morning, Hailey, Freya and Elijah are in the Living room talking. "Why is she here Elijah?" yelled Hailey, as though she needs an explanation. "Unfortunately I have no idea, not that it matters anyway since Katerina always does what she wants without any plan" answered Elijah. "What do you mean brother?" asked Freya "Is she here to harm us?" "Oh no sister, if she wanted to harm us, we would already know about it. Katerina tends to make plans and then deviate from them. She hates following rules and she has to do something that sets her apart from others. When she does make a plan 'A', she will also have a backup plan 'B','C','D' and so on till 'Z'. I guess that's what sets her apart from others. She's so tenacious; she knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it. It does take her a very long time to trust someone. Though if she ends up trusting a person or becoming friends with them, then she will give her live for that person" trails Elijah, lost in his own world. This of course angers Hailey and she asks "How the hell do you know so much about her?" "Well he did spend over 500 years in love with her. Didn't you brother?" says Klaus walking into the room. "That is neither here nor there Niklaus" says Elijah. "Are you ready for your excursion with Katerina brother" asked Freya. "I would if I knew where we were going and when?" replies Klaus. "Oh you have a long wait brother, its only 9:45. Katerina does not wake up until after 11" says Elijah in amusement.

"Oh really Elijah!" came a voice from the doorway. There stood Katherine dressed as usual in full black leather and high heeled boots. She continued speaking as she walked into the room "There was a time when I would consider 11 am as early morning. Everything's different now. I'm not the same Katherine anymore. That naïve girl who let you manipulate her died 2 years ago. It's time you remember who's in charge now". "Um Katerina.." began Freya. "It's Katherine not Katerina. Only Elijah calls me that in spite me correcting him over and over again. Hell even Klaus has started calling me Katherine now" interjects Katherine, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

 **Freya's POV**

Why do I get the feeling that she is just tolerating Elijah for our sakes? If looks would kill, my brother would probably be six feet under. Hmmm…I wonder what happened between them. Niklaus said that Elijah has been in love with her for 500 years. I wonder what happened to change that. She looks at my brother with so much anger, but when I look closely I can see so much pain in her eyes. It's like she is using her anger to mask all the pain she is feeling. Poor Niklaus, he looks so confused at the moment. Guess even he does not understand what's going on. Hailey on the other hand looks positively deranged. I get that she likes Elijah. But for the love of Odin, she's married. She really needs to stop thinking that she owns my brother. I wonder if Rebekah knows what happened. Speaking of Rebekah, I decide to ask Katherine about her. "Katherine is Rebekah ok?" I see a look of guilt pass over her face before she's masks it. This alarms me a bit. "Rebekah is not ok. She had to be daggered this morning", says Katherine. "What? You dare have my sister daggered" yells Niklaus in anger. Hailey gets up and rushes at Katherine, but before she can get there she is slammed into a wall by Katherine. "I warned you were-slut. But you do not listen. I am faster, older and much stronger that you. It will do you well to remember that. Do you understand me" says Katherine with her vampire face on. I see Hailey nod in agreement since Katherine's hold on her neck is probably not allowing her to speak. She then drops Hailey to the floor and turns to Niklaus. "Calm down before I have to deal with you as well" she says.

I see my brother contemplating before I see his anger recede. Thank god. I didn't want to see her hurt my brother. We sit down again and Katherine starts to explain "We had to dagger Rebekah before she went all homicidal on an entire coven. The dagger Aya used to on her was cursed. It has caused Rebekah to have severe anger management issues. Her eyes turn black during her episode and goes full on Ripper on anything in her path. The mark on her arm from the dagger keeps on appearing even after it has been spelled away. She gets around about 5 hours after she has been cured before the mark appears again. Since this kept occurring again and again, she asked the witches to dagger her". "What will happen to Rebekah? Can I do anything to help?" I ask her. "Oh Freya, I know you want to help but at this point we have no clue what to do. The coven that created that dagger has not been in existence for centuries. Right now the only person that can help Rebekah is Kol" she says much to our surprise.

"Kol?" asks Elijah "What does he have to do with this?" he continues. "Kol used to hang around with that coven during the time that dagger was created. I'm positive he knows everything about it" Katherine replies. "Why are you so surprised about this?" says Niklaus to me and Elijah. "Kol has been messing around with magic and witches for centuries. Does that mean that Rebekah cannot be cured until Kol is resurrected?" he asks. "Most probably, Yes, but I think to be on the safe side, her body should be left where it is. I have a bad feeling that if we bring it here we might have some problems" says Katherine. To my surprise my dearest brother Elijah agreed with her, probably to get in her good books. Not that it affected her at all. Poor Elijah, looks like he will have to put in more efforts, to get on her good side. I tried to control my giggles at his face and I could see Niklaus doing the same.

 **Katherine's POV**

I could see Klaus and Freya trying to control their laughter at Elijah's expression. I so want to talk to him, hug him and tell him how much I have missed him. But every time I go to do that, I am reminded of all the pain I had to go through. Of all the pain Nadia had to go through. I can forgive him for not coming to see me on my deathbed. But not for my little girl. Nadia was dead. I blame Elijah for that. If he had just picked up the phone, everything would be all right. I cannot forgive him for that.

"You might want to grab some blood bags to go. We have a long trip and we won't be stopping along the way. I intend to be back by midnight" I say to Klaus. "Oh and we will be taking my car since I'm driving" I tell him. He does not look happy. "Why can't we take my car?" he asks me. "Two reasons. 1: I want to drive. & 2: My car is faster" I tell him. He seems to agree reluctantly. I see him walk into what I assume is the kitchen. I can hear rummaging around. There is an awkward silence around the rest of us. None of seem to know what to say to each other. Elijah keeps staring at me while the were-slut alternates between gazing at him and glaring at me. Freya on the other hand is sitting and watching their antics in amusement. I just hope Klaus gets here soon so we can leave.

After what felt like hours (when I reality it was only 10 minutes) Klaus emerges with a cooler in his hands. I leap up from the chair and say "Bye, we will call you if we find anything interesting" I say to Freya ignoring Elijah and the were-slut. Before I could leave Elijah comes and wraps me up in a bear hug and it takes everything in me not to hug him back. "Take care of yourself and stay safe" he whispers in my ear. I could not form any words, so I just nodded in reply. The moment he lets me go, I walk out of the house.


	6. Note

I would like to apologize for not updating my story. Unfortunately i was down with Pneumonia and was not allowed to touch my computer or phone by my folks. i intend to post the next chapter by tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Katherine's POV**

I walked out of the house trying to control myself. I have to compose myself fast before I break down. It's been nearly two years since he last put his arms around me and it felt so good. I had missed being in his arms. Being there always made me feel safe, like nothing in the world would ever harm me. It was so hard controlling my urge to hug him back. But I have to; I can't give in to him no matter how much it hurts me. I take a few deep breaths and feel myself back in control. I hear long whistle behind me and I turn around to find Klaus there staring at my car. I smirk at him and get into the driver's side.

 **Klaus POV**

I can see the happy look on my big brothers face as Katherine walks out of the house. It's been centuries since I saw a genuine smile on his face. Now that I think about it, the last time he smiled like that was in 1490. Still smiling I saw him leave to attend to his work. "What the hell was that?" I heard Hailey angrily ask. "That was my brother and Katherine Pierce in all of their glory" I couldn't resist answering her. I watch as she stomps out of the room in anger. I say bye to Freya and walk out. When I saw Katherine leaning against her car, I couldn't help but let out a long whistle. She was leaning against a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, that was definitely custom made since they don't come out in Black and Red. I saw Katherine smirk when she caught me staring at her car. She then turns around and gets into the driver's seat. I go and get into the passenger seat as she starts the car. Once I'm in, she takes off really fast. Thank Odin for the fact that we are immortals. "Nice car" I saw when we crossed out of New Orleans. "Thanks" she turns looking at me before she turns her face to the front again. As I was looking around the car, I noticed something strange. Why did Katherine Pierce of all people have a children's car seat attached to the car? This is her car, so does that mean she has a child. Does Elijah know? No, I don't think he does. She might have had the child while she turned human again. Why has she not mentioned a child? Is this why she is ignoring Elijah? Ok maybe I'm over reacting and she was just babysitting someone else's child or maybe someone borrowed her car. I don't know why but I feel like I should put my money on option 1. Oh well, I won't know unless I ask her.

"Why do you have a car seat in your car? Do you have children?" There is a long pause, wherein I can see her contemplating her answer. I wonder if she will answer me or not. Finally after a sigh of resignation she answers "I have 2 kids. And before you ask, No they were not born while I was human, but while I was a vampire". I am shocked on hearing that. So many questions are running through my mind. How is this possible? As if she knew what I was thinking, she says "Nature's Loophole. Didn't you ever wonder why Elijah was so quick to believe the witches when you were told that the were-slut was caring your child" she says to my shock. "Keep this between us. Don't question Elijah about it. The truth will be revealed soon. Don't let him know that you know about it". She doesn't want Elijah to know that I know. Strange. Wait a minute, Is Elijah the father for her children. From her statements it would appear so. A lot of things started to make sense now. Why Elijah stayed away from us since 1490, only meeting us every few decades. But why didn't he tell us that Katherine had kids. What else is he hiding? I guess I will have to wait to get answers to those questions. Though now I am really curious to know what Elijah did to anger her. This story is starting to get rather interesting. I can't wait to watch the fun.

"Ok we have been on the road for over 3 hours now and I have never known you to be this silent. What happened to you? Why the sudden change?" I ask her. "I died" she says. "I am aware of that" I tell her in exasperation. Of course I know she died. I did go to see her dead, granted I was a little side-tracked. "Death changes you. You tend to relive your past, since there is basically nothing else to do. All the mistakes you made. All the pain you caused. Since the other side was destroyed, a new place was built in its place. The Afterlife. It's basically a replica of this world filled with the supernatural. It's peaceful there. Unfortunately we can see the people of this world. I know everything that happened since my death. I tried to keep a watch on Hope as much as I could along with my own children. Unfortunately since we could not interact with this world, I could not warn your'll about Dahlia and Ester" she says to my surprise.

I didn't know what to think. I understand looking after your own kids, but she even looked after mine. No matter what has happened in the past or what will happen in the future, I will always be grateful to Katherine Pierce for looking out for my little girl. "I never thought I would ever say this this to you but Thank You. Hope is my world. I am glad she had someone looking out for her even if that person was in Afterlife" I say to her. "You're welcome. Though just so you know, I am still looking out for her and I always will in the future. She's a special child. Just like my children" she says to my surprise. "What do you mean just like your children?" I ask her. "I mean that my daughter and son are just like Hope. Special but not the same" she says. "Ok I am totally confused" I tell her. "Hope is a Vampire-Werewolf-Witch tribrid. My kids on the other hand are Vampire-Witch-Doppelganger tribrids" she says to my shock.

What the hell? How is this possible? I feel like my brain is going to explode. The only thing I can understand from this is that my Hope won't be alone in this world. "Where are your children? How old are they? Can they meet Hope?" I ask her. "Nadia was my oldest, she's 450 years old. My son on the other hand is a year older than Hope and he lives with me in New Orleans " she says. Wow there is nearly half a millennium between both kids. I wonder who their fathers are. As though reading my mind she says to my shock "Their father happens to be my cheating rat of a husband". She's married? Then what the hell was she doing with Elijah. At that moment something she said came in my head. "What did you mean by Nadia was my oldest? Isn't she still the oldest". To my surprise I see tears come in her eyes. The great Katherine Pierce who never shows any emotions has tears in her eyes. "Nadia is dead. She got bitten by Tyler Lockwood when she was in Mystic Falls. It was too late to give her your blood even though we had it on hand". Now that surprised me. "Do I want to know how you got my blood". She just gave me a look saying I'm Katherine Pierce. "You came back to life. Can't you bring her back" I ask her.

"That's the thing I can bring her back but she would not be the age she died. Instead she would be a new-born" she says. "How is that possible?" I ask her. "Nadia was what is known as a pure soul. When a pure soul dies they are given a second chance in life. A chance to be reborn" she says. "But won't she be reborn to some other person?" I ask in confusion. "Normally she would have. But luckily for me, I know the ruler of afterlife. When we perform the ritual to bring back Kol and Finn, I will be also getting Nadia back. She will leave afterlife as a grownup but enter this world as a new-born" she answers. "There you go. You're going to see to see Nadia again in no more than two months. You should be happy not crying" I tell her. "I know. Though I will be really happy if I got Tyler Lockwood's head on a platter. Unfortunately for me, that moron went into hiding after Nadia died to escape my wrath.

"You talk to the Mystic falls misfits?" I ask her. "Oh Yes. We settled all our differences when I turned human. Let's just say that they found my dull as a dishwasher doppelganger to be worse than me. They woke up the most powerful creature in the history of world in their quest to get poor little Elena the cure. But she ended up shoving it down my throat and she expected them to understand why she did it. Thank god they were slowly starting to realize things when I was given the cure. When she told them what she had done, they were so angry. They risked everything for her but it was in vain" she said. "She misses you too you know. She just isn't ready yet" she says surprising me. I knew who was talking about. My heart could burst with joy on hearing that she missed me. I know she is not ready. She still needs to discover herself. She could take as long as she needed. I have waited a 1000 years for her and I will wait another 1000 years for her because she is worth it. My sweet Caroline…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 7**

 **GEN POV**

"It's been 5 hours and all we have done is check out the same lab in 7 different locations. Even the damn potted plants are the same. That Lucien was seriously insane. These buildings look like they were picked out of LEGOLAND" says Katherine. "Well at least it's the last lab. I don't know why I have a gut feeling that we will get answers at this one. All the previous labs seemed too much like diversions" says Klaus. They walk inside and stop at the reception, where a woman is sitting. "Who's in charge here? Katherine asks her. The lady ignores her question and asks her if she has an appointment. Katherine repeats her question. The lady rudely tells her to leave if she does not have an appointment. "You're fired" says Katherine. "Who the hell are you to fire me?" she asks. "Katherine Pierce. The new owner" Katherine says with an evil smile. That smile of hers was enough to send shivers down my back, thought Klaus.

The receptionist quickly made a call and said "The new owner is here". We didn't have to wait long before a man came running to us. At a glance we could tell he was a vampire. "Welcome to Kingmaker Labs. I am in charge here. The names John" he says.

 **Katherine's POV**

"Katherine Pierce. That's Klaus Mikaelson" I say. I could see him recoil when he heard Klaus's name. "Oh I do believe he has heard of you" I say to Klaus. Klaus just chuckles as he is not surprised. "Klaus" I say, tilting my head towards John. Klaus smirks in understanding and flashes to John and compels him. "Tell me what Lucien was up to with the labs?" "He was experimenting on werewolf venom" came the reply. I was shocked and I could see that Klaus was as well. "Show Us" Klaus compelled him again.

We followed him through a long passageway till we reached a door with the words restricted on them. John pressed his hand against the screen besides the door and we watched as it scanned his palm and access was granted. We made him go ahead of us in case of a trap. What we saw when we entered inside horrified us. There were 7 People strapped down to vertical gurneys with sedation masks on them. In a corner were remains of dead wolves. I felt like I had walked into Dr. Frankenstein's lab. On looking closer at the restrained people we could tell that they were wolves. At least now we know where all the missing wolves have gone. I turn to John and order him "Release them now and get ready to shut down the labs. I will not have my labs associated with illegal experimentation". When he starts to complain I start giving him aneurisms. Once I stop he goes to the computer and starts releasing the restraints. Once they are free of their restraints I magically heal them. Once healed I asked them "Why were they experimenting on you?" An old man answered "They were extracting our venom and they kept injecting it into her. Once the venom spread through her system they would heal her. This went on for months until yesterday when they injected her with something so powerful that she died". "HER" Klaus and I both exclaimed in confusion. The old man just pointed to a curtained area in the corner.

We went there and pulled back the curtain. Lying there was a dead vampire. She didn't look more than 15. She had heavy wounds and unhealed sores all over her. The poor child must have been turned and used illegally. I went to their computer and pulled out the hard drive so we could find out about their experiments. We then offered to take the wolves by to the crescents when the old man answer "There is only 1 man here from the crescents. I'm a Paxton. "Wow. You have to look really far to find one of you" I say. Then something occurs to me. "Are you all from the same pack?" I ask them. "No. We are all from different packs" said the old man. "Very well. I will arrange for someone to take you all home" I tell them. I could see Klaus looking confused at what was going on. I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet. For one of the oldest people on earth he is pretty dumb.

"Don't you understand what was going on? They were creating a new strain of werewolf venom. Since you are the 1st hybrid, you can cure werewolf bites. Lucien was trying to create venom so lethal that even you the original hybrid won't be able to cure" I tell Klaus. On hearing that Klaus is really angry. I magically pin him to the wall before he can do something stupid like destroy the lab. "Calm down Klaus. I will only let you down when I see that you are calm" I tell him. When I see that him visibly calm I let him down. Some of my own company personnel turn up. "Pack up all of these vials and the research. Take them to our labs. Test everything and send your findings only to me. If I find out that data is leaked. Well I don't need to tell you what will happen" I tell them. With that Klaus and I leave from there.

"Well that was draining" says Klaus. "I could use a drink. Wanna get out of here?" I ask him. "You want to get a drink with me" he asks me in disbelief. "Sure why not. Consider this a part of a truce." I tell him. "Well lead the way" he says and quickly grabs my keys "But I am driving" he says with a smug smile. I smirk and follow him out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Just a reminder. This story is not the same as canon. I have changed a lot in the time line.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Mystic Falls**

 **GEN POV**

Stefan watched Rebekah's daggered body lying on his bed. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he told her about his day. For some reason he felt as though she could hear him even in her dead state. After he was done he says "I love you bekah" and kisses her forehead before leaving the room. He walks downstairs and pours himself a glass of bourbon and hearing the turning of pages he walks into the library. Once in the library, he found the source of the page turning. Bonnie Bennett- sitting on the floor in the middle of the library- surrounded by loads of old grimoires. "Hey Bonnie. What are you doing up so late?" asks Stefan. "Going through these grimoires. I'm hoping one of them will have a cure for Rebekah. We can't keep daggering her every time she goes crazy with anger" says Bonnie. "I know what you mean. I just can't stand to see her lying there. I can't hear her voice or feel her arms around me. I miss seeing her smile. Hell I even miss her tantrums'" says Stefan.

 **BONNIE'S POV**

I couldn't help but just stare at Stefan in shock after his little outburst. Stefan has always been the type of person who holds his thoughts in. While Damon definitely needs a filter for his mouth, on the other hand Stefan tends to choose his words carefully. Caroline and I have been wondering about his feelings for Rebekah ever since Katherine sent her coffin here. The look on his face when we opened the coffin and he saw her wet daggered body really surprised us. He looked as though his world had just ended. It's also the reason why we are trying to find a cure as soon as possible. None of us think Stefan will be able to handle Rebekah being daggered much longer. He seems to spend most of his time staring at her body when he is not looking after Henrik. Thank heavens for Katherine asking us to look after him today. It seemed to divert his attention from Rebekah. Unfortunately Henrik goes home tomorrow and its back to staring for him. The strange thing is that we never saw him react like this to Elena. As far as we were aware Stefan and Rebekah used to date in the 20's. "You've fallen for her haven't you?" I couldn't resist asking him. He gives me this sad smile and says to my shock "I don't think I ever stopped loving her". "What do you mean by that?" I ask him. "I fell in love with her back in the 20's, but then Klaus compelled me to forget her. During the years that followed I always felt like a part of me was missing. When I met Elena I thought it was her I was missing because of Katherine probably. When Klaus gave me my memories back, all those feelings that I had for Rebekah came rushing back but my feelings for Elena confused me. Since I was dating Elena I pushed aside my feelings for Rebekah. After my breakup with Elena I decided to ask Rebekah out, but then the mess with the cure occurred and then she left for New Orleans" he tells me. Realisation struck me. "You never got a chance to fall out of love with her" I tell him. He nods his head in the affirmative smiling sadly. "You know something I hope I never fall out of love with her. She accepts me as I am. She makes me a better man. With her I don't have to compete with some other guy. When Katherine first came back to town, she asked me what I was doing with a copy of her. I asked her if she was jealous, but she just laughed. She said something really strange to me" he says. "What did she say?" I ask him curiously.

"She said and I quote- Falling in love is easy for a vampire, it happens all the time. But falling in love when your emotions are off is really very rare due to the impossibility of feeling anything without emotions. But if you happen to be among those rare cases then know that it is true love- unquote. At that time I thought she was talking about me and her but then it stuck me that was the first time I saw Katherine since before I turned, so it couldn't have been about her and me. So I kind of forgot about it. Until she reminded me of that conversation when Elena gave her the cure. That's when I realised she was talking about me and Rebekah" he says.

Well that was deep. We all thought that Katherine was after Stefan. Looks like we were wrong. Seems like Katherine had the right idea when she sent Rebekah here instead of getting her own coven to deal with the cure. Damn she is still a few steps ahead of us as always, I think in amusement. "Well you will get your chance soon. We are close to finding a cure. Then you will have ample time to tell Rebekah your feelings and win her back" I tell him. "I hope your right. I really want a chance with her again. I don't intend to screw it up this time. She's it for me. I always told Lexi that I was missing an EPIC love. I just never realised that I had my EPIC love but I screwed it up for some silly crush that I thought was love" he says to me.

"I always thought you and Damon fell for Elena because of her resemblance to Katherine" I say. "Your right. It just took us a very long time to figure that out. Could have saved ourselves a lot of grief if we had figured that out sooner" says Stefan. "Hey, you think your grams or Emily will have an idea about that dagger?" asks Stefan. "I asked them but they had no idea. Kol has been trying to figure it out though. He says he has managed to contact the coven that dagger came from. Unfortunately they seem to be keeping mum on the identity of the witch who created it" I tell him.

"You talk to Kol?" he asks me surprised. "Yes. When I died he looked after me on the other side and we became friends. Even when I was the anchor he stayed with me always. I just never mentioned it because I knew how everyone would react" I tell him. "By everyone you mean Elena" he says understanding why I never mentioned Kol to them. Even now I miss him a lot. I can't wait to till he is alive again. Though I am a little scared he won't want to be friends anymore. I had finally admitted to myself that I was slowly falling in love with Kol but I am to too scared to tell him. What if he does not feel the same and I lose him as a friend. I think it is better I keep my feelings to myself. "Bonnie I think it's time you go to bed. You have been over working yourself trying to find this cure. You can continue tomorrow" Stefan says to me.

Before I can answer him Damon comes into the room with Henrik. "Someone did not want to sleep without saying goodnight to his mom and listening to a story by Stefan" Damon says to us while Henrik giggles. Damon comes and sits next to us with Henrik on his lap. The little boy is already in his jammies ready for bed. "Damon he should have been asleep hours ago" says Stefan. "Relax little brother. He can follow the rules when he is with his mom. With us he can stay up whenever he wants. Right Rik" he asks the boy, who nods his head in response. "Call mama Stefy" Henrik says to Stefan.

It always makes us laugh hearing Henrik call Stefan and Damon- Stefy and Damy, in his adorable baby voice. This little guy has brought so much peace and joy in our lives. He made us all a family.

 **To be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Updates will be a bit sporadic after this since i have increased my work load so i can graduate early. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Gen POV**

Laughter could be heard all around the bar especially from the 2 people sitting at the bar. The drinks they had seemed to have lowered their inhibitions and loosened their tongues. They seemed to be talking a lot having found a lot of things in common.

"Oh come on. I wasn't that bad. I did forget to chase you often. I was trying to keep myself and my siblings away from Michael" says Klaus. "Oh Please, I beg to differ. When you were chasing me, you were just as bad as Michael" says Katherine in amusement finishing her drink. She signals the bartender. When he comes towards her she says "were gonna need another bottle of scotch". The bartender leaves them a bottle and they fill up their glasses. They were both silent now, just sipping from their glasses.

"You're in contact with the Scooby Doo gang?" asked Klaus breaking the silence. "Yes" said Katherine. "We get along quite well now that they have taken their Elena shaped blinders off. They helped me come back to life and they are even looking after my son, so I could come on this road trip with you" said Katherine to Klaus's surprise. "What happened to Elena? Is she dead?" asked Klaus a bit too eagerly. Katherine starts to laugh seeing his eagerness. "Unfortunately for all of us, she is still alive. She left town actually. Last I heard she's living in Los Angeles. She's only in contact with Alaric" she tells him. "What happened to them?" asked Klaus.

"She had a fight with her dear besties and they decided they couldn't take any more of her bullshit. They told her she was a hypocrite. She got mad and broke her friendship with them. She made Stefan and Damon choose between the girls and her. To her surprise they chose the girls. She left town after that". Katherine told him.

"How is Caroline?" asked Klaus. "I was wondering when you would ask me that. She's happy. She's enjoying college. Though she can't seem to decide her major. She went from journalism to biology. Now I hear she might change it again. Thank heavens she has a lifetime to choose what she wants. She misses you though. But she just isn't ready" Katherine tells Klaus.

 **KLAUS POV**

I felt my heart leap in my chest on hearing that. She misses me. I know she is not ready. She's so young. She needs to see the world. I have waited a millennia for her what's a few centuries more. "I just want her to be happy. That's why I have not contacted her, even though I want to so much. Though I'm guessing they are happier without the doppelganger." I say to her. "Tell me about it" says Katherine in exasperation. "I always noticed how they would all treat Elena as though she was the Queen and differ to her for everything" I say. "I know right. Even I noticed that. She used to get so mad that Stefan and Caroline used to hang out. Without Elena though the 4 of them have actually become a family, with Liz Forbes mothering them. It's a joy to see. They all live at the boarding house. They actually call themselves siblings from different mothers. It's really cute to see" she tells me.

I am glad they have made a family for themselves. Maybe now that Elena is not around I can get my old friend back. My time is the 20's was the best time of my life. "By the way I forgot to ask where is your son tonight" I ask Katherine. "In Mystic Falls. The 4 of them adore him. They were the ones who looked after him while I was dead" she says to my surprise. That was not what I expected to here. What the hell had happened in nearly 2 years? Friends become enemies. Enemies become Friends. This is insane. But then again such things are only possible in Mystic Falls.

At the moment a man went up on stage and announced that it was time was spot karaoke. Apparently they have a stoplight roving around, the person it stops on has to go up on stage and sing a song that is randomly selected. "Seeing as most of people in this place are half way drunk, it's going to get interesting" I say to Katherine. "True. Though Caroline would have loved it if she was here. She loves to sing" she says as the 1st person goes on stage and unfortunately has to sing You Sexy Thing. It's kind of hilarious since he seems to be singing to a bottle of alcohol.

We just sit and watch the people make fools of themselves. Luckily they seem to be good sports about it. "Who would have though you and I would be sitting here and actually getting along?" I tell her. "It's strange right. But I guess Elijah is right, we do have a lot in common" she says in surprise. "I'll drink to that" I say. She raises her glass and says "To the start of a new friendship". I click glasses with her. I guess this is gonna be fun. At that moment the spotlight comes our way and stops on her. With a look of disbelief she stands up and throws back her drink and says to me "Don't laugh" before going up on stage.

 **KATHERINE POV**

When the song she is supposed to sing comes on the screen, she is shocked. Could this get any worse? Come on Katherine you can do this, she tells herself. She takes a deep breath and exhales and then she starts.

 _Take me back in the arms I love_

 _Need me like you did before_

 _Touch me once again_

 _And remember when_

 _There was no one that you wanted more_

 _Don't go you know you will break my heart_

 _She won't love you like I will_

 _I'm the one who'll stay_

 _When she walks away_

 _And you know I'll be standing here still_

 _I'll be waiting for you_

 _Here inside my heart_

 _I'm the one who wants to love you more_

 _You will see I can give you_

 _Everything you need_

 _Let me be the one to love you more_

 _See me as if you never knew_

 _Hold me so you can't let go_

 _Just believe in me_

 _I will make you see_

 _All the things that your heart needs to know_

 _I'll be waiting for you_

 _Here inside my heart_

 _I'm the one who wants to love you more_

 _You will see I can give you_

 _Everything you need_

 _Let me be the one to love you more_

 _And some way all the love that we had can be saved_

 _Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

 _I'll be waiting for you_

 _Here inside my heart_

 _I'm the one who wants to love you more_

 _You will see I can give you_

 _Everything you need_

 _Let me be the one to love you more_

She could feel the tears flowing down her face while she sang, this song always got to her. She could barely hear the applause for her singing; her mind was assaulted with memories of her life with Elijah. She just wanted to break down and cry. All those feelings and promises were for nothing. He never kept any of them. Just like that, his 'Always and Forever' came before her. She just never expected it to come before their children. She will never be able to forgive him for that. She steadied herself and walked of the stage towards Klaus and threw back a drink. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that" he said to me. "Thanks. I'm not usually one to get up and make a spectacle of myself. I guess the alcohol loosened me enough" I tell him. I see him staring at me intently and say "What?" "Are you ok? You look upset" he asks me. "I'm good. That song just brought old memories creeping up. Let's just continue drinking" I tell him. "I'm good with that" he says and clinks glasses with me.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately the next few chapters will be delayed as well. I am too swamped with my finals approaching as well as an unsuccessful job search. Please bear with me. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 10**

 **KLAUS POV**

I never realised that I would have so much in common with my worst enemy. But here we are drinking together and actually having fun. The only time I felt like this was in the 20's with Stefan, before Mikael ruined everything. Maybe we will end up friends, though it is too soon to tell. "So what's going on with Rebekah" I ask her. "Not much so far. Kol has managed to get in touch with the coven that made the dagger. Now he just has to convince them to tell him the cure. Fortunately Kol can be very persuasive" she tells me. I can't help but burst into laughter on hearing that. Kol could always charm the pants off any witch- young and old, evil and good. He loved them and they loved him. "He was always really good with witches. The fact that he used to be a warlock caused many witches to flock to him. He never really got over losing his magic when we turned. That loss made him cold and unfeeling; accept when in the company of witches" I tell her.

"He told me a lot about his childhood, how Mikael would not let him practise and how Ayanna used to tutor him behind Ester and Mikael's back" she says to my surprise. Kol has never spoken about his childhood to anyone ever and now I hear he told Katherine! "When did he tell you this? I ask curiously. "Kol came to visit Elijah and me when we were staying in London during your search for the cure. We actually grew quite close while he was there. We would talk for hours about anything and everything much to Elijah's surprise. He told me a lot about his childhood and Elijah's as well, much to Elijah's horror" she tells me.

"I can't wait to see him again. When mother resurrected him in that witch's body, she kept a tight leash on him. He couldn't even tell us who he was. As for Finn, I want to give him a chance but time and time again he has tried to kill us. How do I know that he won't try again? i am so scared to take a chance on him with Hope around" I tell her. "I know how you feel. I wouldn't want someone like that around my kids as well. From the memories Kol showed me of your childhood, I do believe Finn spent so much time with Ester, that she has gained control over him. I do believe the only time he had control over his own mind was during the time he spent with Sage. Say what you will about Love, but it can sway a person's thoughts in the right direction" she tells me. "I'll drink to that" I say to her as we drown our drinks.

 _Some time later_

While Katherine went to the washroom, I sat there drinking, thinking about Caroline. I miss her so much. I wonder if she knows about Hope. I know I should have told her myself, but I did not want to see hate in her eyes. Maybe one day, I will bring myself to call her and tell her. Hopefully, before she can take me up on my offer of forever. I heard a phone ring, bringing me out of my musings. Looks like Katherine left her phone on the table. I check the phone to see who was calling and find myself staring at a picture of Stefan Salvatore. This will be fun, I think to myself before answering.

 **Me: Rippah! It's been a long time. How are you doing without the dull doppelganger bossing you around?**

 **Stefan: Hello Klaus. You heard huh. Btw why do you have Katherine's phone? Where is she?**

 **Me: Don't worry Stefan. She's just gone to the washroom. She left her phone on the table. I decided to pick up the phone when I saw that it was you calling. She should be back any moment now. How are things in Mystic falls? Do your'll miss me?**

 **Stefan: Things have been quite peaceful since you left Klaus.**

 **Me: Ouch. That hurts mate. You just broke my heart.**

 **Stefan: Ha Ha. You crack me up. Though on a serious note. We are close to getting the cure for Rebekah's curse. She should be awake soon.**

 **Me: That is good to hear. Finally I hear some good news at the end of a horrid day.**

 **Stefan: What do you mean?**

 **Me: Well, Katherine and I are drowning our sorrows at a bar after receiving nothing but bad news today.**

 **Stefan: it sounds weird to hear that you and Katherine are drinking together.**

 **Me: It's actually been a revealing experience. Turns out we have a lot in common.**

(Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katherine coming)

 **Me: Here come's Katherine.**

 **KATHERINE POV**

As I was walking to our table, I hear the Klaus saying "here comes Katherine". I wonder who he is talking to. I lift my eyebrow to ask him who it was. He just says "Stefan" and hands me the phone. Why was Stefan calling so late?

 **Me: Stefan? What's wrong? Is Rik ok?**

 **Stefan: Calm down Katherine. There's nothing wrong. Rik's perfectly fine. He just wanted to talk to his mom before going to bed.**

 **Me: What do you mean by "** ** _before going to bed_** **". It's after 10. He should have been in bed hours ago. Why is he up so late? You know my rules right?**

" _We don't follow rules in this house Kitty Kat"_ I hear Damon yell in the background.

 **Stefan: Well. There you have it. The reason why Rik is still up. They have been having too much fun. I wasn't invited. Apparently I'm too broody.**

 **Me: Awe. Is someone jealous?**

 **Stefan: I'm not jealous. Even I know how to have fun. I don't brood all the time.**

 **Me: Yes you do. Now put Rik on the phone.**

 **Stefan: Yes Ma'am.**

 **Rik: MAMA! I mich chu.**

 **Me: My little baby. Mama misses you so much.**

 **Rik: I no little baby mama. I three. I big boy now.**

I laugh and I see Klaus laughing too. My angel is really sweet.

 **Me: Mama is sorry big boy.**

 **Rik: It's ok mama.**

 **Me: Now, why are you still up? You should have been asleep long ago.**

 **Rik: I watch ca'toons with Damy. He say no rules here. I do what I want.**

 **Me: Well. You can tell Damy that he is in big trouble. Now you go straight to bed. I love you. Sweet dreams my angel.**

 **Rik: Love u too mama. Night night.**

 **Stefan: Hey. Damon has taken him to bed. Take care. Call when you reach home. No matter how late it is. OK?**

 **Me: Yes Dad. Bye**

 **I say sarcastically and end the call.**

"They really get along well, don't they?" Klaus asked me. "Yeah. They do. The entire time I was in afterlife, they looked after my son. The 4 of them reshuffled their lives just so that he would have someone with him at all times. Even though I'm back now, they still call and beg me to send him to Mystic falls" I say to Klaus. "Looks like they got their way. He is with them right now" he said to me. "That's only because they made little puppy dog faces till they got their way. The deal is that whenever I am busy or in need of a babysitter, I have to send him to mystic falls. Thank god for private jets" I reply finishing my glass.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 11**

 **ELIJAH POV**

It's been hours since we heard from Niklaus and Katerina. I hope nothing went wrong. The two of them together might be a recipe for disaster. Though, Niklaus has changed a lot since Hope's birth, so maybe my worries might be for nothing. The same can be said for Katerina. She change in her is evident. I do know people change when they come back from the dead but not to this extent. She seems colder and harder now, even more so than before. Then there is the fact that she can do magic now, since she lost her ability to perform magic when she became a vampire. While I was lost in my own thoughts Freya came into the room. "Brother. Are you troubled?" she asked me. "A bit. Niklaus and Katerina have been gone a long time" I say to her. "You think Niklaus will harm her"? She asked. "Oh No. There was a time where I would have thought that but now… I think I'm more worried about Katerina harming him, since it appears that she is the new 'big bad' in town. As the kids now a days say" I tell her.

"I think that Niklaus is worried enough to be on his best behaviour, especially since she is more powerful than him" says Freya. "More powerful than whom?" Asked Hayley walking into the room. I wasn't even aware that she was in the house. "Katherine being more powerful than Niklaus" said Freya before I could answer her.

All of a sudden Elijah started to hear loud drunken singing coming from somewhere in the streets. He noticed that Hayley's hybrid hearing had also picked up the singing.

 _Whoa, we're half way there_

 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

 _...We've gotta hold on to what we've got._

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

 _We've got each other and that's a lot._

 _For love we'll give it a shot."_

 _She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got._

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

 _We've got each other and that's a lot._

 _For love we'll give it a shot_

As they listened to the singing, he realised that the voiced were very familiar and seemed to come closer towards their courtyard. Next thing you know Katerina and Niklaus stumble in blazing drunk with bottles of alcohol in their hands. They seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Hayley, Freya and himself were sitting there and watching. We just watched amused as they continued singing using their bottles as microphones. They looked so carefree, as though the weight of the world had dropped from their shoulders. Just looking at them singing and swaying drunkenly, no one would guess that these 2 were the most dangerous beings in the world.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that an amused Freya had her phone out recording their behaviour. They just continued singling the same thing again and again; I just did not have the heart to stop them. Unfortunately, Hayley coughed and put an end to their performance. The startle duo looked like deer caught in headlights. "Why is that wereslut staring at us?" Katherine asked Klaus. "Wereslut?" asked Freya. "Yeah. She was a stripper before she became my minion" replied Katherine. "What? When did she work for you? I thought she worked for that creepy professor" said Klaus in disbelief. "Oh please, she basically kept me up to date on the Scooby gang's progress. Of course she was only asked to infiltrate the gang not sleep with Lockwood to get information said.

Listening to their conversation I wanted to slap myself. I had completely forgotten that a very drunk Katerina equals to a very truthful Katerina. Before Hayley can attack Katherine or Katherine blurts out some more truth bombs I decide to interfere. "Enough" I bellowed. "Both of you, upstairs now. Hayley go home. Freya go to bed. I'll deal with these two" I tell them before I start to push them towards the stairs. "I wanna go home now" whines Katherine. "No. you are in no state to be driving home" I tell her. I ignore her protests and take them both upstairs. Once we reached Niklaus's room, I make Katherine wait near the door. Once Klaus is on the bed I take off his shoes and pull the blanket over him, turn off the lights and leave.

I take Katherine to my room. Once there I tell her to undress and lend her a t-shirt while I change into my pyjamas. I can't believe I am in a room with my formerly dead wife. There is so much I want to ask her especially now that she is truth serum drunk, for I know I will get the truth about everything. God, I have missed her so much. I know she is angry with me but the anger doesn't only seem to be about the fact that I did not see her before she died.

"Why are you so angry with me? Is it because I did not come when you died. I know I should have come but I could not bear the thought of watching you fade away. That has always been my worst nightmare. I did not want to watch it unfold before my eyes" I said to her. "Instead you spent your time babysitting the wereslut, who you then slept with barely a few months after I died" she yelled at me. "It's funny that you say Klaus causes problems, but at least he doesn't cheat on his partners. You are nothing but a hypocrite. You claim to be so moral yet you are the one who doesn't seem to have any morals. I was your wife not some common whore that you used and tossed away" she says nearly in tears. "Forget about me, you were so busy with that slut, that you ignored your own children when they needed you the most. Nadia was a grownup at least; she knew that your siblings came first with everyone else second. But what about Henrik, he was not even a year old when I died. You abandoned him for the slut. It's been nearly 2 years since you last saw him. He doesn't even remember your face. This is good since he won't have to face disappointment in his life" she rants.

I could feel my heart break listening to her words. But she is right, I did abandon my children. All I wanted to do was protect them, keep them safe from Klaus and my father. I suddenly realized something Katherine said. She spoke about Henrik in the present tense but Nadia in the past tense. Why would she do that? Oh God I have a really bad feeling about this. Is my little girl ok? "Katerina, why did you speak about Nadia in the past tense instead of the present tense. Where is she? Is she ok?" I asked her. I could feel my heart beat fast just waiting for her to answer. She just looks at me with sad eyes and at that moment I felt my heart break…

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting for so long but unfortunately the circumstances could not be helped. I do hope to do some writing this Christmas break. Or atleast i hope i get a chance. I kind of have a plotline in mind i just have to start typing it out. My life's been a bit of a mess lately. Too much drama that i keep getting dragged into. So thank you so much for putting up with me. And i hope to upload another chapter by the end of the week.**

 **Thank You**

 **Merry Christmas Once Again to You my Lovely Readers and your Families!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 12**

 **KATHERINE'S POV**

I watched Elijah collapse right before my eyes. Despite all his faults he loves his children a lot. Especially Nadia. She has had him wrapped around her finger since she came into this world. She was his pride and joy. i wasn't going to tell him about her dying until it was time for her resurrection. "Elijah please get a hold of yourself. I am going to bring her back. You will see her soon I promise" I try to console, while trying to keep my tears at bay. I help him get up from the floor and get into bed with me. I pull the covers over us and lay down facing him. "What happened to her?" he asked me. "Tyler Lockwood and Elena Gilbert happened. Klaus's blood did not work. She died quickly in my arms. She kept on calling out for you before she died. We all tried calling you but you never picked up" I tell him. "When did this happen?" he asked me. "Around a week before I died" I tell him. I heard him take a sharp breath. "Rebekah undaggered me 2 days before you died" he says to my shock. "What?" I yell. "Niklaus daggered me a few months before that as a peace offering to Marcel. When Rebekah found out, she tried to find my body but Davina had my coffin in her attic room and she would not let her have my coffin. She even went as far as to wipe the location out of her mind" he said.

"Oh god. I have hated you for so long and it wasn't even your fault. But why did you not check up on the kids when you heard I had died?" I asked him. "I wanted to so badly but the whole mess with Hope's birth, faking her death and then my crazy aunt Dahlia happened. I just thought it would be safe for the children if I don't contact them. I just wanted to keep them safe. And now my Nadia is gone. My sweet little princess is gone" he rages and trashes on the bed. I quickly wrap my arms around him and let him cry. He just continues to weep. Over 10 minutes have passed and he is still crying. He is starting to become a mess. I quickly take a decision and use a sleeping spell on him. I tuck him in and pull the covers over us and wait for sleep to come for me.

 **GEN POV**

They had been asleep for a while when she woke up with a start. She heard a cry from outside the room. At first she thought it was Henrik until she remembered where she was and that Henrik was in Mystic falls. That's when she realised that it was Hope crying. She listened for a few minutes and realised that no one was getting up and going to her. Hope's cries were getting louder, so quickly before she could change her mind, Katherine got off the bed and followed the cries to Hope's room.

 **KATHERINE'S POV**

The poor kid was standing in her crib crying her heart out and no one seemed to hear. Wonder where her mother was. Klaus might be off in La La Land after all those drinks. And Elijah was under a sleep spell. But where were Hailey and Freya. I quickly went and picked her out of the crib. Poor kid had turned red from crying so much. The moment I held her she started to calm down. I quickly changed her diaper and saw a bottle of formula on the side table. The bottle was cold. "Come on baby girl, let's go warm this up" I say to her. Then carrying her I walked down to the kitchen. Once I had heated it up and tested the temperature, we walked back to her room, all the while wondering why no one had checked on Hope. In the nursery, I sat in the rocking chair with Hope on lap and gave her the bottle. Watching her drinking the bottle so fast I realised that she must have been really hungry. After she finished her bottle I kept it on the side table and continued rocking her, but to no avail. She just did not seem to want to fall sleep. Finally I decided to sing to sing her to sleep since that usually worked with my kids.

 _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright.  
May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams.  
Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.  
'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you.  
Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.  
Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.  
Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping.  
On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams.  
Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you.  
Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.  
Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night._

I noticed that despite me singing, she has been trying to fight her sleep. "Come on baby girl, you need to sleep. Even I need to sleep. I have to pick up my son from the airport. I also have to go shopping" I tell her. She seems to be staring at me intently, as though she can understand what I am saying. "You probably can understand what I am saying. You smart little girl" I smile and say to her, tickling her tummy. She giggled so sweetly, that it was a like a stab through my heart. "You sound so much like my Nadia. She would have loved to meet you. Even though she was older than you, I think you two would have gotten along really well. I wish Elijah had not decided to keep our children such a secret. Nadia grew up with just me and Elijah (on occasion when he could get away from Klaus) and now my Henrik is growing up the same way. Well almost, he does have the Scooby doo gang. But still, I do not want him to grow up without his father or father's family" I say to her, when I hear a gasp.

 **FREYA POV**

I woke up asleep at my table. Looks like I fell asleep while working on new spells. The sage was still burning. I put it out and remove the silencing spell. I decided to get a drink of water and go back to sleep. I walk out of my room and go past the nursery when I hear Hope giggling and another voice. What was Hope doing here. She is supposed to be with Hayley. I quickly go to the nursery when I hear Katherine's voice "…..so much like my Nadia. She would have loved to meet you. Even though she was older than you, I think you two would have gotten along really well. I wish Elijah had not decided to keep our children such a secret. Nadia grew up with just me and Elijah (on occasion when he could get away from Klaus) and now my Henrik is growing up the same way. Well almost, he does have the Scooby doo gang. But still, I do not want him to grow up without his father or father's family". On hearing that I gasped, alerting Katherine to my presence. "You have children with Elijah?" I ask her shocked. "Freya I guess you heard me hah. We have two- a boy and a girl. Well had two. Nadia was killed 2 years back" she says to me. I walk further in the room as I hear that and sit on the floor near the rocking chair so I could see her face.

"Why didn't Elijah tell us?" I ask. "We were scared of Klaus. He has a nasty habit of daggering his siblings and he was after me for over 500 years because I refused to let him sacrifice me. How were we supposed to go near him?" she says to me. I feel sad hearing that. "Well you seem to be getting along now. You don't have to keep them away from us" I say earnestly. "I feel the same. That's why I already told Elijah, that I am going to introduce Henrik to his family" she says to my joy. "Where is my nephew? You named him after my little brother?" I asked her. "Yes. Henrik meant the world to Elijah, so we named our son after him. He is in Mystic Falls tonight. He will be coming home in the morning" she says. I had heard about the Mystic falls gang from Klaus and Rebekah. I can't wait to meet my little nephew. I will get to spoil two children now. I want to get to know Katherine better as well. She seems tough but nice. "How are you enjoying this century?" she asked me. "I'm adjusting. I have been sticking close to the compound as much as possible. There's no one around to show me things since my dear brothers have no clue about women" I tell her.

 **KATHERINE' S POV**

I feel sorry for Freya. Waking up in a new century must be horrible. Hmmm I wonder. "I am going shopping with Henrik when he gets here. Why don't you come with us? You will get to spend time with Henrik and we well get to know each other better?" I ask her. I could see a look of joy appear on her face as she said "I would really like that". "By the way, how come Hope was left to cry for so long tonight. I came to her room because no one was trying to settle her" I asked her. "I fell asleep working on some spells and the sage was still burning. Besides I did not know that she was here. Tonight is her night with Hayley. I wonder why she did not take her. Klaus is going to be so mad when he finds out" she says to my disbelief. "Hayley left her child here without telling anyone. What kind of her mother is she?" I ask. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately. She's been getting angry for no reason and doing stupid things" she says.

At that moment my phone rang. I checked and saw that it was Damon. Oh God. Why was he calling so late? What had happened? I picked up the phone and put the speaker option

 **Me: Damon. Is something wrong? Is Henrik okay? (I quickly question him)**

 **Damon: Chillax Mama bear. Everything is fine.**

 **Me: Thank God. You scared me Damon. What's with the late night call?**

 **Damon: I just woke up and was bored so I thought to myself; I wonder what Katherine is up to?**

 **Me: Really that's why you decided to scare me, because you were bored. What am I going to do with you Damon?**

 **Damon: No , I will be coming to New Orleans to drop Henrik. I'm feeling bored here. Rick's at some teaching seminar for 2 weeks and I have no drinking buddy.**

 **Me: Seriously? And you think you will find a drinking buddy here?**

 **Damon: My old buddy Marcel is there. Might catch up with him.**

 **Me: Fine. Do as you want. Who knows, you might meet someone special while you're here.**

 **Damon: You know I'm not ready for that Kat. Once bitten and all that.**

 **Me: I know. But don't you think it is time to move on.**

 **Damon: Maybe. Not sure. Anyway where should I meet you in NOLA?**

 **Me: I'm spending the night at the Mikaelson house. Just come here when you reach NOLA..**

 **Damon: Are you sure?**

 **Me: Yes. It's time Henrik meets his other family.**

 **Damon: K. I'll see you in a few hours. Bye Kit Kat.**

 **Me: Bye Damon.**

"Was that the famous Damon Salvatore?" she asked me. "I'm guessing Klaus told you about him huh" I ask her. "Yes. He called him a thorn in his side, among other things" she says. I laugh "That's what Damon calls Klaus. Those two are so much alike. They just don't see it" I say. At that moment I looked down and realized that Hope had fallen asleep. "Looks like someone got bored with our conversation and finally decided to go to sleep" I say to Freya. I get up and put her in her crib and pull her blanket over her. "Sweet dreams baby girl" I say to her. "It's time for bed Freya. We have a full day ahead of us in a few hours. Good Night" I say. "I guess so. Good night Katherine. I'm glad we talked. I'll see you in a few hours" she says as we walk outside of the nursery. I watched her walk to her room and went to Elijah's room. I think I'll let Elijah sleep more and take off the spell when I wake up in a few hours. I get into bed and soon fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**

 **Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter as promised. Hope you like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I am aware that some questions need answers. You will receive them in the coming chapters.**

 **Thank You.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 13**

 **GEN POV**

 **The next Morning.**

Elijah woke up before Katherine and quickly finished his morning rituals before dressing up for the day. Before leaving the room he bent over Katherine and kissed her on her cheek and said "No more secrets my love" and then left the room. When he entered the dining area, he found Freya and Klaus already there eating breakfast. "Good Morning Brother, Sister" he said smiling in their direction while sitting down. "Good morning Elijah" said Klaus while Freya just glared at Elijah. "Have I somehow offended you sister" asked Elijah while Klaus looked on in amusement. "Why didn't you tell us you were married?" she asked to Elijah's and Klaus's surprise. But Before Elijah could answer; a voice came from the doorway "Your married" asked Hayley.

"Elijah what is Freya talking about?" asked Klaus in confusion. Hayley walked into the room and took a seat. "She's telling the truth brother. I have been married for over 500 years" says Elijah calmly. "500 years? Your married to Katherine aren't you?" asked Klaus. "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that" Elijah questioned sternly. "Not me. Before, I might have probably killed you for that but now I've kind of become friends with her. So all is good" he says. "How can you be married to that whore? The entire supernatural world knows what a bitch she is" says Hayley angrily. "Say another vile thing about my wife and your tongue will be out of your mouth. Katerina will be the first one to tell you that she is a bitch but she is not a whore. She has never cheated on me ever" says Elijah angrily. "Oh please, like anyone will believe that" said Hayley in disbelief. "Believe what you may but our bond was blessed by the Bennett witches thus forbidding adultery" says Elijah.

"Wait a minute" says Klaus as he realises something "Nadia and Henrik are your children. That's why you easily believed the witches when they said that I had fathered a child". "Exactly. I knew because I had been in your place. Though our situations are slightly different. My kids were a result of our bond while Hope was a result of the witches' manipulation" said Elijah to everyone's surprise. "Does that mean any vampire can have a child because of the bond?" asked Freya. "Not any vampire. Just those who find their true love. After all isn't truelove the strongest magic to ever exist in the world?" says Elijah. "Does that mean I can have more children when I bond with my true love?" asked Klaus. "Yes brother. That is exactly what I am saying" replied Elijah.

"So even I will be able to have more kids as well" asked Hayley. "Oh I don't think you deserve more kids since you can't look after the one you already have" came Katherine voice from the top of the staircase. They watched as she walked down the stairs with Hope on her hip. Even early morning, she looked like a goddess with her long curls flowing down her back, her grey shirt dress with a rope belt flattering her curves and really high black heels that looked like they were held together with thread.

"Is that my Armani shirt?" asked Elijah when he noticed that her shirt looked familiar. "Yes. I didn't think you'd mind" said Katherine. "By the way why did you have Nadi's belt in your closet? You told her that you had not seen it, when she was looking for it". "Yeah, I lied. It makes a really good whip and restraint when needed" says Elijah sheepishly. "Right" says Katherine sarcastically. "You can hand over my daughter now" says Hayley interrupting them. "Why so that you can abandon her again? "asked Katherine.

"What do you mean by that? And how is Hope with you?" asked a startled Klaus. "Oh so you haven't told him" Katherine asked Hayley. "Told me what" asked Klaus starting to get angry. "She left Hope here last night without telling us Niklaus" answered Freya "I had sage burning in my room so I had no clue she was here. Thank god Katherine was awake". "Hope was screaming her head off when I went into her room. The way she drank down that bottle, it was as if she had not been fed before being put to bed" says Katherine.

"I fed her in the evening" protests Hayley. "Really. Are you sure, then why was she so hungry" questions Katherine. "Alright, I forgot to feed her. You have no idea how tiring it is to look after a child especially one with magic. She keeps me up at night and she can be really difficult" whines Hayley. On hearing that Katherine starts to laugh. Once she stops she says "I have no idea you say. I spent centuries running from Klaus and I raised my daughter alone and kept her safe, never once did I abandon or neglect her. As for the magic, my daughter was the most powerful magic user in the world even more so than Hope". "Oh please, you probably had your minions raise that child" scoffs Hayley.

"Actually, she didn't" says Elijah to their surprise. "Niklaus daggered me off and on during that time and whenever I was undaggered I went to see my family. Katerina raised Nadia on her own, without any help. My pretty little bird was well educated, cultured and impeccably mannered. She was the light on my life. She could bring a smile to even the darkest of souls" says Elijah remembering Nadia. Katherine sits at the table with Hope on her lap and serves herself as well as Hope. The others watch as she alternates between eating and feeding the child. "You're good with multitasking" says Freya. "Nadia refused to eat unless she was sitting on my lap" replies Katherine. When she was done, "So when do we leave?" asked Freya. "The moment Damon gets here" replies Katherine.

"Go where? And why will my least favourite Salvatore be coming here?" asks Klaus. "Damon" emphasis Katherine "will be coming here to drop my son. I am taking Freya shopping. She needs more stuff than what she has at the moment. I think we will take Hope with us as well. She seems to be outgrowing her clothes. That is if it's ok with you Klaus?" asks Katherine. "Go for it" "Not gonna happen" say Klaus and Hayley at the same time. "Hayley she is my daughter and what I say goes. Especially since you basically think she is trouble" says Klaus to Hayley before she could protest, his tone of voice making it clear that her opinion did not matter.

At that moment, they hear someone walking inside. "Did you miss me" says a smirking Damon holding a little boy in his arms. On seeing Elijah the boy squeals "Dadddddy". Elijah vamps to Damon and takes his son in his arms and holds him tight, breathing in his scent. "I missched you daddy" says Henrik. "Oh Henrik, I missed you more than you can imagine" says Elijah. While Elijah is reuniting with his son, Damon is scanning the room, until his gaze falls on Freya. "Hello Hottie" he says looking at her. "Excuse me" says Freya flustered. "Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven" he asked her. "That's my sister Salvatore. Watch it or I will rip out your tongue" growls Klaus. "So. That does not mean that I cannot appreciate beauty in front of me" says Damon. "Hey KitKat" he says to Katherine. "Slut" he says looking at Hayley, when he spots Hope on Katherine's lap. "Hello little princess" he says to her tickling her tummy. Hope just laughs making the others (except Hayley) smile. Then to the surprise of everyone, Damon included, Hope stares as Damon as though judging him and then smiles and lifts up her hands for him to carry her. He obliges and they all watch as he makes funny faces at her.

"Who knew Damon Salvatore was good with kids" says Klaus in surprise. "Who do you think raised Stefan" says Katherine. "Elijah make I please have my nephew" says Freya, fed up of Elijah hogging him. Reluctantly Elijah hands Henrik off to Freya. "Hi Henrik. I'm your Auntie Freya and that is your Uncle Klaus" she says pointing to Klaus. Henrik waves out to Klaus with a smile on his face. "He looks so much like Kol" gasps Klaus in shock. "I know right, it surprised me too" says Katherine. "How are your'll surprised? I did call Kol 'Mini Elijah' remember" scoffs Damon. "Anyway we better get going, you guys can get reacquainted later, and we have a lot of shopping to do. Damon are you staying?" asks Katherine. "Wish I could. But I have a founder's council meeting in a few hours. Maybe next time. See you later Rik" says Damon. He kisses Hope on her head and hands her to Katherine and takes Henrik from Freya and hugs him too. He gives Henrik to Katherine and says bye to everyone and vamps out of there.

"Well we better make a move. Lots to do "Katherine says and she walks out of the room with both children on her arms while the others look on in awe. "She is something, isn't she" says Freya who takes the credit card Klaus gives her and runs out of the house to catch up with Katherine.

 **FREYA** **POV**

After hours of shopping, Katherine, Freya and the kids were sitting in a restaurant. To Freya's surprise she had enjoyed herself. She felt as though she had known Katherine her whole life. She watched in shock as Katherine not only fed both kids and ate her own meal at the same time. "Thanks for taking me shopping. I really had a great time" she says. "Anytime, I had a lot of fun too" she says to me with a smile. "I didn't realise how deprived I was of female company until today. I love my brothers but they can be a bit much sometimes" I say. "I couldn't agree more" says Katherine laughing.

"How do you do this? So many things at the same time" I ask her as finishes feeding the kids. "It takes time and a lot of effort. I raised my oldest on my own while on the run from Klaus. I did not have any help. It also did not help that Nadia was extremely stubborn. It was difficult and there were times I just wanted to give up. But then I would look at my child's face and I would get the strength to move forward. Nadia kept me from falling. The thought of something happening to her helped me to survive. Now here I am centuries later. The most powerful Immortal in existence. Now no one can harm me or my kids. That's what makes everything easy. Though compared to Nadia, Henrik is a piece of cake. Actually compared to Nadia anyone is a piece of cake" she says with a laugh. "Well I for one cannot wait to meet my niece. I am seriously outnumbered by the men in this family" I say.

Katherine's phone rang then interrupting us. "Excuse me" she says before answering the phone. I watched Katherine's face turn red with barely controlled anger at what she heard. "I'll be right there" she said in anger. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. "Will you do me a favour and look after Henrik for the evening. I'll pick him up later. I'll have a car and driver take your'll home along with the shopping" she pleads with me. "Of course I will. This will give me time to get to know my new nephew. Is everything okay?" I ask her. "Thank you so much. Just some people causing problems. Unfortunately the problem needs to be handled in person" she says before signalling to a man in a suit who was seating her us. "This is Arthur. He will take you back home. Let him know if you need anything else. Bye Freya" she says before kissing Hope and Henrik on the heads and leaving.

"The bags have already been taken to the car Ma'am. Will you need anything else" he asked me. I stare at the 2 kids who stare back at me and an idea came to my mind. "Actually there is one more store I need to go to" I say to him.

Half an hour later I am walking into the Abattoir pushing the kids in a stroller while Arthur brings mine and Hopes bags in. "Leave them here please; they will be taken up later. Thank you so much Arthur" I say to him. "Anytime Ma'am" he says and then he bows and leaves. I push the kids in the living room where ever one is keeping busy. Elijah is reading a book. Hayley and Jackson are talking and Niklaus is sketching. "We are back" I say while Hope and Henrik wave sleepily. "Hello sister. Did you have fun" says Niklaus smirking. "Actually Niklaus I did. It was the best time ever. Who knew shopping could be so fun. Though it just might have been the fun company" I tell him. "Nice stroller" says Hayley. "And where's Katerina?" asks Elijah. "Katherine had to leave while we were having lunch. She said she would be by to pick up Henrik later. Her driver brought us home. As for the stroller, it was needed. I bought it on the way back. I'm not Katherine. I can't carry two kids at once wearing high heels. I don't know how she does it" I say to them.

"That dear sister is a question that has no answer. Katherine loves her heels just as much as Niklaus loves his art. It can't be explained. She even wore them throughout her pregnancy with Henrik" says Elijah. "Oh please. She isn't that great" scoffs Hayley. "Actually she is. She's a supermom. I just watched her hold a conversation with me while eating her food and feeding both kids their meals. I mean who have you seen that can multitask like that. Plus she not only paid attention to Henrik but to Hope as well. You should see the clothes she bought Hope. She said we could do this again" I say to them. "Well I'm glad you're having fun" said Hayley sarcastically. "Would you stop with that attitude where Katherine is concerned? She is a part of this family too. You will have to deal with her on a regular basis. Stop acting like a child whose toy is taken away from them" I say to her with irritation. "She's just putting on an act. You don't know her like I do" whines Hayley.

 **ELIJAH POV**

"You know her better? You? Who were her minion for a few months?" I say in anger to everyone's surprise. "Did you think I didn't remember your voice when we met here in New Orleans? I was with Katerina when she spoke to you. I heard your conversations. You were a thorn in side. Of course Katerina does not like you. You messed up a lot of things in Mystic Falls. You had one job yet you messed even that up by sleeping with Tyler Lockwood". "You did what?" yells Klaus. "Who's Tyler Lockwood?" ask Freya and Jackson in unison. "My 1st Hybrid" says Klaus. "He is also the animal that killed my daughter" I say in anger. "Katerina has people tracking him down. Once he is found, he will pay for his crimes against this family" says Klaus to my surprise. "You know about that?" I ask him. "Yes brother. Katerina mentioned it during our conversation" says Klaus. "I think we should end this conversation for now before the kids wake up" says Freya.

"We should leave. I think Hope should stay here tonight. Hayley and I have a lot of discuss" says Jackson. He grabs Hayley's hand and takes her from there much to our surprise. "Looks like he has finally started to grow a pair" says Niklaus in amusement. "Seems like it" says Freya "Oh well, I'm off to take a nap. I'm too tired. The kids should be up soon. You have fun. Call the Salvatore's if Henrik gets hungry. Apparently they know what he likes since Katherine will be unavailable". "Much as I would like to help out, I can't. I have some business to take care of. Niklaus would you be able to look after Henrik for me. I unfortunately cannot take him with me" I say to him. "Of course big brother. This will give me time to get to know my nephew. I will call the Rippah if he gets hungry" says Klaus. "Thank you. A bit of warning. He likes to use magic a lot" I say to him as I walk out. I wanted to handle my work in the business world so I could spend time with my son. I don't want him to grow up like Nadia, with me being an occasional visitor in his life.

 **KLAUS POV**

"Well it's just you and me kids. Come on you can sleep while I paint" I say to no one in particular and push the stroller towards the art room. I wonder how Rebekah is doing right now…


	15. Author's Note

**Hi,**

 **I would like to apologize for not updating in over a year. I have not forgotten about this story neither have I lost interest. I just did not have the time. I work from Monday to Saturday from 9:30 am till 6:00 pm, after which it takes me an hour and a half to reach home. This, unfortunately, left me too tired to do much. My Sundays are spent dealing with home stuff that has piled up throughout the week. At work, we aren't even allowed to access our phones or use the work computers for personal use. I have so many ideas on the way I want this story to go but I just don't get a chance to type it out.**

 **The pay isn't much but the exposure is really good, hence why I am still at that job. It's kinda my resolution for the new year to keep some time for writing. I am hoping that pans out so if you can just bear with me I would be really happy.**

 **Here's wishing you and your families a very Merry Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries even though I wish I did.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Mystic Falls**

 **GEN POV**

Bonnie has been spending the past few days with witches who have been allied with her family. It was thanks to Katherine that she even found out about them. Katherine is the one who actually told her all about her lineage and her purpose in the supernatural world. She wondered why her grams never told her about them. Her thoughts soon went to Kol. She had been trying to contact him for some time now. But she was having no such luck. She wondered where his spirit was. Even though he died again in New Orleans, his spirit should have been back in purgatory. Something was definitely wrong. No matter what she tried, she could not find him. It seemed as though she was being blocked. But who would have the power to block the Bennett bloodline.

She was broken out of her musings by the front door opening. She heard Damon say "Honey, I'm home". "In here" she answered. He walked into the room and asked "Why the long face Bon Bon?" "We have a problem" replied Bonnie. "What happened?" asked Damon. "Kol's essence is missing" bonnie says. "What? How the hell can an original's essence go missing?" Damon asked in shock. "That's exactly what I want to know. I mean I know he was in afterlife, but he should be able to appear if he is summoned" said Bonnie. "Have you told Katherine yet?" Damon asked. "No. she's got a lot on her plate right now. I don't want to add more to it.I think I can figure out what happened on my own. Anyway on a happier note, Stefan should be coming home with Rebekah any moment now" says Bonnie. "Oh really! Is she un-cursed already?" asks Damon. "The hex is out of her system. Stefan has told her everything he can. The rest we should all discuss together" says Bonnie. "now that will be an interesting talk" says Damon smirking.

The front door opens and Stefan yells "Bonnie! Where are you?". "We are in here" Damon says before Bonnie can answer. Stefan and Rebekah enter the library hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. Damon and Bonnie can see that Stefan is the happiest they have seen in quite some time. "Damon. Your back" says Stefan and goes to hug Damon. "Hello little brother. I 've missed your brooding face around here" says Damon hugging Stefan back. They let go and Stefan askes "I thought you were going to spend time in NOLA". "I wanted to, but everyone was in such a hurry that I came back soon. Sexy Bex! Good to see you so…not rippery anymore. By the way your sister is hot" says Damon with a smirk. Rebekah rolls her eyes and says "Damon. Charming as always. My sister is a very powerful immortal witch who can reduce you to mush in seconds. Hello Bonnie. Thank you for helping cure me" she says smiling sincerely. "Hey Rebekah. You're most welcome" said bonnie with a smile.

Caroline came running in at that moment and jumps into Stefan's arms yelling "Your back. I've missed my bestie" "I missed you too carebear" says Stefan hugging her back. They let go of each other and Caroline says hi to Rebekah "Hey Bekah. I'm glad you're ok". "Hello Caroline. Thank you for asking" says Rebekah.

"Damon. How is my family? Are they ok?" asked Rebekah when we were all sitting down. "Well. Clifnotes version. Elijah and Henrik were happy to see one another. Hope seems to like me. Freya and Kat are bonding. They actually went shopping with Hope and Rik as I was leaving. Kat proved she is supermom. There were issues with Klaus's baby mama. The shocker of it all is that Klaus and Kat are becoming besties. They are getting along like a house on fire" says Damon to everyone's surprise. "I'm not even surprised they are getting along. Kol used to say that if Katerina and Nik ever became allies then the rest of the world had better watch out. What is going on with Hayley though" asked Rebekah. "Well from what I understood she left Hope at the abattoir on her custody night without telling anyone. Klaus was not there and Freya lit sage and went to sleep. Kat heard her crying and went to calm her down when she realised that Hope had probably not eaten in hours. Klaus was really surprised that Hope was in the house and he got really angry when Freya told him what happened. Hayley tried to stop Kat from leaving with Hope but Klaus let her take her. Especially since Hope was clinging to Katherine since she woke up" explains Damon.

"What in the world is wrong with Hayley? How can she treat Hope like that? "Asked Rebekah in anger. "What did Klaus do?" asked Caroline. "He was too shocked to do anything. Though Hayley is pissed at him for letting Kat take Hope. She dissed Kat's parenting skills which Elijah shut her down for. Oh your older sister is hot and Hope likes me" says Damon. "Oh please don't run after my sister. My brothers are even more protective of her than they are of me" groans Rebekah.

"Where's Sage? Asked Damon. "Not sure. She said she was going to check something and would be back by tomorrow" said Bonnie. "Sage? As in my big brother's red headed girlfriend? Asked Rebekah in shock. "The one and the same. We resurrected her. She should be able to keep your brother in check and stop him from going suicidal" says Damon. "When did this happen?" asked Stefan. "Last full moon" says Caroline. "You were busy with sexy Bex, so we did not want to bother you. Besides Sage was just a vampire and we had her body. Resurrecting her was pretty easy" says Damon. "Next full moon we get Kol and Finn back and Nadia on the full moon after that" says Bonnie. "That's nice to hear. Stefan told me about Nadia. Can't believe my brother kept such a big secret from us. But I can't blame him. Nik was a mess the past 500 years. His reaction would have probably been deadly" says Rebekah. Stefan who had been lost in thought spoke up "Bonnie can you bring Lexie back. I miss her a lot. I don't have her body though". "I could, but it will be difficult without her body" says Bonnie. Rebekah grabs Stefan's hand in support. "Her body is in the Salvatore crypt" says Damon to their shock.

"How? Why?" asks Stefan in shock. "I took her away from you as revenge but I could not get rid of her body when I saw what I had done to you. She is the reason I have my brother in front of me. She kept you alive and well. The least I could do is give her a good burial. Her coffin is next to mom's" says Damon. "There you go Stefan. You will have your best friend back soon" says Bonnie. "Thank you," says Stefan, though no one is sure whether he is saying it to Damon or Bonnie. "Now that's out of the way, I should be going to Nola soon. I really want to see my family and meet my nephew" says Rebekah. "We have decided to move there as well. We just have some loose ends to tie up here but we should be leaving in 2 days. If you want to you can come with us instead of going on your own" says Caroline. "You are all moving there?" asked Rebekah in surprise. "Yup. It is the supernatural capital of the world. Katherine and Henrik are there. Plus there is nothing keeping us here. Caroline and I sold our homes and moved in here after our parents died. The 4 of us, Kat and Henrik have become a family. How can we stay here while the rest of our family is elsewhere? Said Bonnie.

Bonnie's phone started to ring just then. She's fishing for it among the books spread around and finally finds it. "It's Katherine" she says looking at the display. As soon as she picks up:

K: Why didn't you tell me Kol was not in afterlife?

B: Why hello to you to Katherine (she says sarcastically)

K: Right. Sorry. Hello Bonnie. Now answer my question.

B: I did not tell you about Kol because I did not want to overburden you. You have so much on your plate right now. I did not want to add more things.

K: This is important too. You know how much he means to me and you kept quiet. Anyway, I just dealt with it. He is back where he is supposed to be.

B: Thanks Kat. But how did you find out?

K: Some of my people heard a young witch talk about it. Apparently, she is in love with Kol and wants him back.

B: What about Kol? Does he like her back? (She asks in shock)

K: I don't know about that. You will have to ask him yourself though. Though I wouldn't put it past the witch to be obsessed with him. It has happened before. He helps a witch and they fall in love with him.

B: Maybe you're right. Anyway, how is Henrik? We already miss him so much.

K: Happy to see his dad. He seems to get along well with Hope. He is with Freya at the moment.

B: I'm glad. We should be there in 2 days' time.

K: can't wait. Goodnight Kiddies.

B: Night Kat.

"Who's the witch Rebekah?" Asked Bonnie the moment she put down the phone. "That would be Davina Claire. She is a teenaged witch who helped Kol out when Esther resurrected him in a witch's body. She is obsessed with bringing him back. He was thankful to her for helping him but I think she has a case of puppy love. She's a harvest witch and believes she is entitled to anything because she's so powerful. Though she is no match for Freya or you for that matter. She has tried to kill Nik and daggered Elijah" says Rebekah. "LOL. I can't wait for Kat to meet her" says Caroline in amusement. "True. She hates Witches with inflated egos. That will be a great show to watch" says Stefan. "Especially since its related to Kol" chimes in Bonnie laughing.

"What has Kol got to do with Katherine?" asked Rebekah in confusion. They realised that they spoke without thinking. They all looked anywhere but at each other. "Tell Me" Rebekah demanded getting agitated. "Well…. Kol thinks of Kat as his mother" blurts out Caroline. "Caroline" they say in unison. "Sorry. You know I don't like standoffs" says Caroline. "I am so confused right now," says Rebekah. "You, Elijah and Klaus always had your always and forever, just the three of you, leaving Finn and Kol out of that promise. Kol has always known about Nadia and Henrik. He spent so much time with Kat over the centuries that they developed a mother-son bond. Kol once told me that Kat was more of a mother to him then Esther. To him, Nadia and Henrik are more of his siblings than the rest of you. He was there for Nadia whenever he was not daggered. Especially since Elijah was an absentee parent who spent most of his time cleaning up after Klaus. At least Henrik will have a father growing up" says Bonnie. "Nadia did not grow up with a father's support did she?" asked Rebekah. "No. Elijah was too busy to be around. But she grew up with a great big brother like Kol" said Stefan. "From what I've seen Klaus is a much more hands-on parent than Elijah," said Damon. "Kat's enough. If she needs help we are all around" said Stefan. "Stefan's right. Besides none of grew up with our father's around and we turned out ok" says Damon.

"I just can't believe we have missed so much of Kol's life over the centuries. Elijah missing out on Nadia's life is even worse. My big brother spends so much time harping about family and he misses out on his own. What I don't get is how did Nadia die? Shouldn't she have been immune to the wolf venom?" asked Rebekah sadly. "Usually she would have been but she got injected by one of psycho doc maxfield's experimental crap. It kind of messed with her immunity. She could not even ingest blood. She barely lasted an hour after she was bitten" said Bonnie. "Oh my God! Can that happen to any of us?" asked Rebekah.

"Well it could have, but not anymore. Wes was part of an organisation called Augustine that captured vampires and experimented on them. Damon became one of their victims 50 years ago when one of our relatives sold him out for money" says Stefan. "Since he wanted revenge, we kind of set him loose on the entire society. All their labs were blown up leaving behind no evidence including all the research and data. He got really creative when dealing with the members. None of them exist anymore" says Bonnie.

"And you were okay with that?" asked Rebekah in surprise. "They hurt my family. They don't deserve to live" says Bonnie. "Don't be so surprised Bex. That's the effect of sleeping with mini-Elijah. Bon-Bon has finally joined the dark side" says Damon gleefully. "Well, I can't wait to move to NOLA. It's going to be so much fun. Food, shopping, parties, music…" trails off Caroline with a dreamy look on her face. "Klaus following you around like a lost puppy" teases Bonnie. "Wait till I see that smug, egotistical, stupid hybrid. I'm going to beat the crap out of him" says Caroline in anger. "Are you still mad at him?" asked Bonnie. "So he didn't tell you about Hope. You need to stop whining about it all the time" says Damon.

"He slept with that whore and knocked her up. All while making promises to me about being my last love. And he still did not say a word. I had to hear it from Tyler" yells Caroline. " Okay. I think you need to calm down. You can think about what you are going to do to him later" says Stefan. "Stefan is right. I think we all need to get to bed. It's been a long day full of up's and down's and we just need the night to process it" says Bonnie. "She's right. We also have to start packing tomorrow. Witchy here has way too many cookbooks we need to pack up" jokes Damon. "When will you stop calling them cookbooks?" asked Bonnie in exasperation. "Um...How about never?" says Damon. "Okay. Time for bed, before you 2 get into it. Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow bright and early" says Stefan. "Goodnight," says Rebekah and they both walk out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
